jeremyangrybirds3_picturesfandomcom-20200214-history
The School Teen
'''The School Teen 'is an American animated sitcom created by Jeremy Carpenter for NBC. The series centers on a group of six teenagers; Ottilia Coffey, Mike Watkins, Ken Colon, Natalya Pineda, Presley Gordon, and Kaden Hardin. The show is set in the fictional town of Sweetville and parodies American culture and society. Although visually similar to Jeremy's previous animated shows ''JeremyToons and ''Cartoon World'', as well as Life of Teenagers, The School Teen was designed for mature audiences and features cartoon violence, adult humor, and pop culture references. After the success of Robot West, Jeremy had began working on The School Teen in 1992, teaming up with Scott Young at JeremyWorks Studios. The studio pitched a seven-minute pilot to NBC in 1995, and the show was greenlit and began production. The series was originally set to premiere in Fall of 1996 with the pilot they showed to NBC earlier that year but the episode was declined to be used by NBC (until it was finally preserved on the season 1 DVD in 2004). The producers of the show then decided to "go ahead" and air another first episode on August 20, 1997. JeremyWorks produced the show through its Red Ball Animation banner to protect the studio's reputation as a kid-friendly brand. It is the second longest-running American sitcom only behind The Simpsons and the third longest-running animated series in the U.S., behind The Simpsons ''and ''Arthur. The School Teen Movie, a feature-length film, was released in theaters worldwide on September 17, 2004, and grossed over $399 million. The School Teen is a joint production by Red Ball Animation and Universal Television. On June 12, 2018, NBC renewed the series for a 22th season, which premiere on October 21, 2018. Premise Characters Main article: List of The School Teen characters Coming soon! Setting The primary setting of The School Teen ''is Sweetville. ''More coming soon! Development The development of The School Teen began in 1992, with Jeremy Carpenter teaming up with Scott Young to make a adult animated series that was described to have "the same mature nature as The Simpsons, but with cartoon-style nature as Looney Tunes shorts." More coming soon! Production Executive producers Jeremy and Scott serve as executive producers and showrunners during the show's entire run, and also function as creative consultants. Writing Planning for each episode begins with a table meeting of writers, who discuss the plot ideas as a group. The writers are given index cards with plot points that they are required to use as the center of activity in each episode. A single staff writer writes an outline and then produces a script. Once the first draft is finished, the writers and executive producers call in the actors for a table read. Afterwards, the writers collaborate to rewrite the script as a group before sending it to the animation team. Voice actors Coming soon! Animation JeremyWorks Studios provided production services "in case animation proved to be difficult". Animation for the first two seasons were split between Saerom Animation in South Korea, Wang Film Productions in Taiwan, and Fil-Cartoons in the Philippines. Fil-Cartoons also provided ink-and-paint facilities during the second and third seasons. Various other animation studios were contracted beginning in season three. More coming soon! Music Coming soon! Episodes Main article: List of The School World episodes Hallmarks Coming soon! Reception and legacy Critical reception Coming soon! Broadcast The School Teen ''premiered and originally aired in the United States on the NBC network, August 20, 1997 – present, followed by Adult Swim September 7, 2001 – present, and USA Network on March 7, 2005. Syndicated broadcast of the series in the US began in September 2003. Canadian networks YTV, Teletoon and Global Television broadcast ''The School Teen ''August 20, 1997 – present. The series was broadcast in Australia on the following stations: Seven Network aired the series from October 10, 1999 – present, Universal Channel from 2001–present, Network Ten between 2003–present, and on 7mate September 23, 2009 – present. Audiences in New Zealand received the series on the following stations: TV2 August 28, 1998 – 2006, the BOX from 2000–present, and on Four from 2004–present. ''The School Teen was also broadcast in Japan on the following stations: Fuji Television from March 20, 1999 – present, Tokyo Broadcasting System from 2000–2005, TV Asahi from September 22, 2002 – present, and on TV Tokyo from 2012–present Networks Other media Comic books Coming soon! Film Main article: The School Teen Movie Video games Coming soon! Merchandise Since the show's premiere, various forms of merchandise based on the show have been released, such as home media releases, action figures, clothing, food, and more. Trivia Coming soon! Category:TV shows